Dying Dreams: Book 1
by Demonlord5000
Summary: The villains have won. The world is dying, magic is fading, and dreams mean nothing anymore. But maybe... Maybe one young fawn will have the courage to stand up and fight...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The concept of this fic came to me in a dream after watching Bambi late last night.

* * *

You there, young one, come in, please. Welcome to my home young traveler. Take a look around, look at the books upon my walls... Ah! Yes! I see it in your eyes! You recognize some of these titles, don't you? Bambi, The Lion King, Great Mouse Detective, 101 Dalmations, yes, I have them all and so much more! Yes, all these stories got their happy endings. ...But... Let me ask you something, young one... What if... That were no longer the case. What if all of these stories had their happy endings ripped away from them? What if... The villains had won...

...What if they had won...

* * *

 **DYING DREAMS: BOOK 1.**

The world they had known was gone. Dead, as if someone had taken a knife and stabbed it in the heart repeatedly. Magic itself, the good essence that helped keep the world together, was dying. Many heroes had suffered grim fates, of which only a select few managed to escape, mostly by pure luck. One such hero was on the outskirts of an abandoned village, left to rot with the rest of the world. His frame was bony from lack of food. So mu h was this that the young one was mearly stumbling along, occasionally needing help from his mother to stand. Most of what little food that was found was given to the young one, but even that was barely enough to keep them alive. Most would recognize this young one at first sight, even with his emaciated appearance. Most would know his name at a glance: Bambi. The young fawn stumbled along, eyes set for even just a few patches of grass, or maybe even some clovers to eat. His stomach occasionally let out loud rumbling noises as he searched for any source of nourishment, but the sun was blocked by dark magic when the Order took over, so barely grew anymore. Bambi's face darkened even more as the Order came to mind. When all of the villains had joined forces, that was when the heroes began to fall, when the world began to die...

"Bambi." His mother's voice brought him back down to earth. Bambi turned to her, she had unearthed a patch of clovers, whithering, but with just enough life in them to be edible. Bambi would have jumped for joy, but the last time he had done that he landed painfully and had to be carried by his mother for several days. Instead, Bambi had merely rushed to his mother's side, the two deer bending down to eat the little food that they had found. The clovers tasted bitter, but Bambi and his mother ate on, knowing they likely wouldn't find anything else to eat in a while. The older deer ate only a small amount, making the fawn eat most of it, it being her duty as his mother to keep him alive and safe. Her ears twitched, and Bambi froze midway through taking another bite. When his mother's ears twitched, it meant she had heard something, and that was rarely a good sign, especially these days.

"Mother?" The fawn croaked. His mother looked around cautiously, her body growing stiff.

"Bambi, hide." She whispered. Bambi sprung up, looking around wildly before leaping into a nearby wreckage, his mother following suit. The two deer nestled up, doing their best to conceal themselves. A flapping of wings, extremely quiet but audible to the ears of the two deer, was heard. A large, pitch black gargoyle like creature with glowing red eyes fluttered into view. A Searcher, a creature of Maleficent's creation. Bambi stiffined in fear. His mother shushed him gently, trying to keep him calm. The burning red eyes of the beast searched the spot the two deer had been. It growled lowly, before taking off, presumably satisfied with its search. The two deer waited for a few more moments, before Bambi's mother moved.

"Wait here." She told him quietly as she pulled herself out of the wreckage. The elder stepped out into the clearing, looking around for any sign of the horrendous beasts that now plagued the world. She nodded, and turned to call Bambi out, there was a roar, and the very same beast swooped out of nowhere, snatching Bambi's mother up in its talons.

"Mother!" Bambi burst out of the wreckage, desperately chasing after the beast as it began to take off, his mother in its grip.

"Bambi! Run away! Quickly!" The female deer shouted. Bambi didn't here her, continuing to run after the beast. One great flap of its wings, however, sent Bambi flying across the clearing. Blinking through the stars, he saw the beast finally take off into the sky. "Mother!" The fawn pleaded weakly, giving a futile attempt at chasing after the beast, managing to make it into the village before his strength gave out. He barely had enough energy to drag himself into an abandoned home, before he finally collapsed, giving out a great sob. He had lost his home, his friends, and now his mother. Bambi was truly alone in this demented world...

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

Bambi had no idea how long he had been asleep, not even knowing WHEN he had fallen asleep. He eventually came to the conclusion that he had cried himself to sleep. He opened his eyes. Despite the lack of sunlight, Bambi was still a deer, so he could easily see in the extremely dark room. As he stared around the room, he became aware of a soft breathing within his proximity. The kind of breathing that told you someone was sleeping. Eventually, he became aware of the small pressure on his back. His eyes widened with the realization that something was sleeping on his back! With a frightened shout, Bambi jolted to his hooves. There was another frightened, more girly, shout as whatever was on his back was flung into the air, landing with a soft plop on his head. Bambi stiffened. After several long moments, the thing on his head began to move. A tiny, female mouse popped into his view, looking at him agape. She had tan fur and wore a blue, tattered coat, clutching a blue hat in her tiny paws. She looked really young.

"...Hello?" The mouse finally squeaked.

"Hello..." Bambi responded. "...Were you sleeping on me?"

"I'm sorry." She answered. At this point, Bambi became aware of her accent. It was different then what he had heard before. "I-I was cold, and I just saw you laying there. Your fur is warm..." Bambi suddenly became aware that the air was undeed very cold. He had never really noticed. Then again, he usually had his mother to curl up to...

Realization hit him like a brick.

"Are you okay?" The mouse asked at the face he made.

"I-I lost my mother. She was taken..."

"Oh..." The mouse looked saddened. "My daddy was taken from me not to long ago. I've been on my own ever since..." She looked at Bambi with wide eyes. "Um... Where are you heading?"

"I don't know. Me and mother were just wandering around for food."

"Um, may I please come with you, wherever you're going?" Bambi blinked, surprised at the question. "Please? I'm tired of being alone." Bambi couldn't deny it. He didn't want to be alone either. Besides, wasn't there strength in numbers?

"Okay." Bambi began to walked as the mouse sat on his head. "Um, what's your name?"

"I'm Olivia Flaversham." The mouse responded.

"My name's Bambi." He stepped out into the cold night air... Or was it day? No one could really tell anymore. He gave a great sigh, and stepoed off into the unknown...


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia had fallen asleep over an hour ago, leaving Bambi no one to talk to. The fawn trotted carefully across the frost covered ground, taking care to avoid any open areas where they could be seen. Over time, Bambi became increasingly aware of a rustling sound. He stopped dead in his tracks as the rustling grew louder. Something flew out of the bushes at him, and Bambi instinctively kicked out, sending whatever it was into one of the many dead trees littering the area. The orange thing yelped in pain, and Olivia jerked awake. Bambi walked closer to what had tried to attack him. It was a fox by the look of it.

"Tod!" A female voice called. Another fox appeared from a dead bush, staring at Bambi for a second before shaking her head. "Oh Tod, he's only a child!"

"Ngh!" The male fox pushed himself up. "Your point?"

"Even if I wanted to eat him he's all skin and bones!"

"What do you mean 'if'!?" Tod snapped. "Vixey, I'm running around grabbing what little food there is cause you're eating for seven!" Bambi lowered his head to see Vixey's stomach was bulging out. The female fox noticed and smiled.

"Yep, I'm carrying six unborn cubs little fawn. Just the right amount. Oh, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Bambi. This is Olivia." He indicated the mouse peeking over the crest of his head.

"I'm Vixey and this is my mate Tod. You're really lucky he was tge one hunting you. He was raised by a human so his hunting skills are subpar."

"Hey!" Vixey stepped closer, eyeing Bambi and Olivia curiously.

"Where are your parents? You two are awfully young."

"I don't know where my daddy is." Olivia answered. Bambi choked, finding it difficult to answer.

"I-I'm sorry." Vixie whispered. "Maybe... Maybe you two can come along with us."

"Wait what!?" Tod cut in. "Vix, that's just two more mouths to feed! And the cubs come along-"

"Tod honey, these two don't eat meat. I'm sure it will work out." Tod grumbled, lowering his head and stalking further on. Vixey walked alongside Bambi. "Don't mind Tod, he's actually one of the sweetest foxes you'll meet, he's just under a lot of stress lately."

"He's only looking out for you Ms. Vixey." Olivia affirmed. "Just like my daddy would look out for me. Maybe Bambi's mom too!"

"Let's keep walking." Bambi choked.

* * *

"You brought me the wrong deer, you IMBECILE!" Maleficent sneered as the Searcher cowered beneath her. "I told you to bring me a FAWN! And you only brought his pathetic mother!" Her staff began to glow as the creature cried in pain, glowing cracks appearing along its body before it exploded. The evil fairy took in the scorch mark before her.

"My my Maleficent. Temper temper." A dark maned lion spoke up.

"Silence you pitiful feline!" Maleficent raged.

"What is it you want with a fawn anyway? At this point I doubt one would have enough meet on its bones to be a decent meal." Maleficent levitated a book over to the lion. On the cover was a picture of a fawn with only one word: Bambi.

"This 'Bambi', his story has not fully disappeared. That makes him a threat to everything we've worked for." She paused for a moment. "Tell me Scar, you've dealt with children, haven't you?" Scar's eyes glanced over to what appeared to be a statue of a terrified lion cub.

"Unfortunately."

"Good, then you have the task of hunting this fawn down."

"And when I do find him?"

"Pick of what little meat you can." Maleficent disappeared, and Scar grinned, turning to the petrified lion cub.

"Oh Simba, I may as well take you with me, so you can see me personally end what little hope this pathetic world still has." He grabbed the stone cub, pulling him onto his back as he made for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should rest here." Tod suggested as the came upon an abandoned cave. "Vixey shouldn't be walking to much anyway."

"Oh Tod honey, you worry too much." Vixey responded, nuzzling her mate. Bambi layed down to rest as Olivia went to explore, something Tod noticed.

"Hey, don't go to far girl, if someone as small as you gets lost in this cave then we'll never find you." He sighed, then turned around, picking up some sticks.

"What are you doing Tod?" Bambi asked curiously.

"I'm trying to start a fire. In case you hadn't noticed, it's freezing."

"But how, you don't have thumbs."

"No harm in trying." Tod replied as he started piling the dry sticks. Bambi lay his head down to rest as he watched Tod fiddle with the sticks, trying to start a fire. After a few minutes of struggling, he sighed. "Where's Olivia? I need someone to hold this stick." It was then that Bambi felt a tiny tap on his side. He looked down to see Olivia holding a gemstone.

"What is it? I found it by a pond."

"I'm not sure." Bambi answered sheepishly. Tod glanced up at the gem.

"It's an emerald. Pretty valuable. Although that value is almost nonexistent with the world in its current state... Wait, did you say pond?"

"Yes! It's very pretty!"

"At least there's water. Olivia, come hold this stick for me." As Olivia went to help, Vixey laid down near Bambi so as to rest her tired feet.

"So, Bambi, what's your mother like?" The vixen inquired curiously. Bambi hung his head.

"Oh... Well... She's very nice, and she always puts me before anything else... Even though I don't ask her too..." Vixey nodded.

"Yes, mother's will do that. From what Tod told me, his mom died when he was very young, protecting him from poachers."

"Oh..." Bambi's head shot up as he noticed something in the darkness of the cave. "Uh... Vixey, there's something over there..." Vixey stiffened, right before the small area they were in lit up with orange light.

"Success!" Tod cheered as he looked proudly upon the small fire.

"Tod!" Vixey called. "He says there's something over there!" She pointed to the place where Bambi had indicated. With a growl, Tod swept up a burning stick and crept over to the spot, the burning stick illuminating the darkness the fire could not. When Tod came up to the spot Bambi had originally indicated, he dropped the stick in shock. In front of him sat three small statues, each depicting a terrified kitten.

"Oh Disney." Tod swore under his breath. "They're just children..." Everyone else slowly approached the statues.

"Oh dear." Vixey whimpered. "I thought all petrified creatures were kept in the Order's Stronghold."

"Someone must have hidden them here to prevent that." He snuffed at the statues briefly. "Maybe a parent? I'm only getting one scent on these things."

"There's writing on the bottoms." Bambi noticed. Tod looked at the bases the statues sat on.

"I think it's their names." Tod looked closer. "Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie."

"Sounds French." Vixey mused, then shook her head. "Leave them. If someone left them here to protect them, they would be devastated if they came back to find them gone." Tod sighed.

"In that case, let's pack up some water, get some rest, then we're out of here. Wouldn't want whoever put them here to get the wrong idea."

"Yes, that might be the best idea." Vixey agreed as every began to settle down, though no more at ease then before.

* * *

Bambi winced as the group stumbled out into the cold air outside the cave, coughing slightly in the dry air.

"Let's go." Tod murmured as he took the lead, the rest following. A few minutes after they left, a small cat popped out of the bushes, making sure everything was clear before rushing into the cave. Her once white and beautiful fur was matted and dirty, but she didn't seem to care as she came upon her petrified children, inspecting them carefully before sighing in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." She murmured, curling up against the three statues, hoping that if they were at least somewhat conscious, that her actions would bring them comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Bambi had never seen a city before. A few houses and the occasional villages but never a city. So it was with great awe that he laid eyes on the massive city below. It looked as though it had been abandoned for a while, frosted over and decrepit. He wondered what it had looked like back in its glory days.

"Kid, hurry up." Bambi snapped out of his thoughts at Tod's voice, rushing down the hill, causing Olivia to grab onto his ear at the sudden movement. Bambi trotted up to the two foxes, who sat beside the remains of a road. When the fawn had caught up, they continued on, getting closer to the city.

"...Tod, have you ever been to one of these?"

"Hmm? Oh, a city? No. I grew up with a kind old lady on her farm. It was close to a small town but nothing like this. I did go to a carnival when I was a cub though."

"What happened to the old lady?" Tod stiffened. "...S-sorry."

"No, it's alright. Her name was Widow Tweed. She took care of me like I was her own child. When I got to big... And her neighbor too trigger happy... She released me onto a wildlife preserve. Course her neighbor still tried to kill me despite it now being illegal.

"What stopped him?" Olivia asked.

"...And old friend..." The group finally came up to the ouskirts of the city, of which there was a large sign. Every word written on it was complete gibberish to Bambi. Tod squinted.

"Welcome to Zootopia..." He read aloud.

"Ooh!" Olivia chirped. "I think daddy told me about this place! He said its not a human city, and that it's more cut off from the world."

"Hmm..." Tod pondered, looking at the shell of a once bustling city before them. "We'll go in, but be very careful. There are a lot of places to hide in a city, both for us, and for not so nice people." With that the group of animals stepped cautiously into the abandoned city.

"...What are those thingies?" Olivia asked curiously, pointing to large, metal boxes on wheels.

"Those are cars dear." Vixey said softly.

"People use them to go far distances." Tod continued.

"We don't have those where I'm from." Olivia said, tapping her chin. "We have horse drawn carriages."

"Some places have different technology than others." Tod sighed. "I personally would prefer horse drawn carriages. Widow Tweed would tell me about how cars could pollute the environment because they burn something called gas."

"I don't think we have to worry about pollution considering the state the world's in." Vixey murmed. The group eventually came upon an abandoned building.

"Come on, we'll rest in here." Tod sighed, leading the group into the building.

* * *

Tod looked out the window. It had began to snow. Olivia had fallen asleep, Bambi lay curled up, staring at the wall, and Vixey was rubbing her swollen stomach.

"...I'm going to look around." Tod sighed, walking out the door. Vixey watched him go silently.

"...Vixey?" The vixen blinked, looking over to where Bambi was curled up.

"What is it dear?"

"Am I ever going to see my mother again?" Vixey's ears drooped.

"Bambi... I-I honestly don't know. I don't want to get your hopes up only to have them broken. We've all lost someone to the villains. Whether or not we see them again, we can never say for sure." Bambi silently nodded. Vixey stood up, padding over to the fawn and nuzzling him. "Whatever happens, we're here for you. If you need to talk, don't be afraid."

"Thank you Vixey."

* * *

Tod winced as a sharp gust of cold wind brushed over him. This was not suitable weather for any animal, regardless of how much fur they have. He pulled himself into an abandoned store, hoping to find something edible. He wandered down the dark isles, coming up to a circuit box.

"Wonder if this place still has power." He murmered.

*Click*

Tod's fur stood on end at the all to familiar sound of a gun cocking, before suddrnly relaxing as he turned with a sigh, staring at the revolver pointing at him from the darkness.

"If you're planning to kill me for meat, you should know we don't have much of that."

"You're not scared?" Came a female voice from the darkness.

"Lady, this ain't the first time a gun's been pointed at me. And just as many times I've actually been shot at. Besides, you won't shoot me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well for starters, I can tell you're not very experienced with a gun cause your hand is shaking, plus the safety's on." The female held the gun closer to inspect the safety switch.

"No it's no-AGGH!" The female yelped as Tod tackled her, grabbing the revolver in his mouth and flinging it to the other side of the isle. The woman, who Tod could now see was an anthropomorphic rabbit, merely lay on the floor laughing to herself.

"Foxes, always the crafty ones."

"I'll be honest, never thought I'de have a gun pointed at me by something I normally consider food."

"Is this that predator/prey mentality? Cause we get enough of that in this town already." The rabbit said, sitting up.

"Listen lady-"

"Judy." Tod blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD." The rabbit explained, walking over to get her gun.

"Right, listen Judy, I'm just with a group trying to survive. We've got two kids traveling with us and my mate's heavily pregnant."

"Huh, thought I noticed the four sets of tracks in the snow."

"Yeah well-" Tod froze. "Wait, FOUR sets of tracks!?"

"Yeah, you just explained that your group has four in it so-"

"Yes but one of them's a mouse! She's too small to walk with us! There's no possible way we could have left four sets of tracks! There should only be tracks from two foxes and a deer." Judy looked at him."

"So you're saying there isn't a lion in your group? Cause I definitely saw lion tracks mixed with deer and fox tracks just a few minutes ago." Tod swore under his breath, turning and bolting out of the supermarket as tast as his legs could carry him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tod heaved painfully as he ran down the snowy, abandoned streets. The cold, dry air making it hard to breath. After stumbling through the dark, snowy streets, he finally made it back to the building they had taken refuge in. He could see Vixey and the kids sleeping peacefully through the window, so either the apparent stalker lion had not reached them yet, or the lion was toying with them...

He prayed it was the first option.

Tod burst through the door, startling the group awake.

"Tod...?" Vixey yawned.

"We need to leave, now!" Vixey blinked at him, seeing the panic in his eyes.

"Tod, what's going on? What happened?"

"Look, I'll explain later, but we need to leave right now." Vixey decided to stop questioning and heed the urgency in Tod's voice. The group of animals left the dilapidated building and trudged into the snowy abyss of the dead city.

* * *

Judy sighed as she read her book. It was an old one from her childhood, but she loved it nonetheless. She flipped a page, the noise being the only one to pierce the dead silence of the room...

...except for the footsteps...

Judy's ears twitched. She grabbed her gun and her flashlight, aiming both at the direction of the sound. The light shined upon a figure in a black cloak, their face obscured by their hood. After a moment, Judy lowered her gun with a sigh.

"You again? What are you even doing here? I thought you were a high profile target for the order."

"...You sent that fox to his death." Judy scoffed, picking up her book.

"Buddy, in this world I don't know who to trust anymore. Even that fox."

"Do you trust me?"

"You won't even tell me your name."

"Safety reasons." The figure said. Then they paused. "You realize there are children in that fox's group Judy."

"And I care because?"

"A police officer is supposed to protect those that need protecting."

"Listen buddy. You don't tell me what to do!"

"What would Nick think if he were here?" Judy hurled her book at the figure, but blinked when it struck solid wall. She looked around to see the figure had disappeared.

"Every freaking time..."

* * *

The group had come to a ravine on the outskirts of Zootopia. Their only way forward was across a bridge but the flurries of snow made it impossible to see the other side.

"Stay here, I'll make sure it's safe." Tod explained, walking onto the bridge and into the flurry.

"...Tod? What do you see?" Vixey called, recieving only the howling wind as her answered.

"Vixey? Is he alright?" Bambi asked. A loud yelp answered them as Tod flew out of the flurry of snow, landing at their feet with a few claw marks adorning his chest.

"Tod!" The group's attention was caught by a series of soft pawsteps as a thin lion appeared from the flurry of snow. He looked over the group carefully.

"...Pathetic." He yawned. Tod stumbled to his feet, growling. The lion sighed. "I suppose introductions are in order. I am Scar, rightful king of the Pridlands. I already know who you pathetic excusses for dinner are. Olivia whimpered and tucked herself behind Bambi's ear. "Now then, let's get down to business." Tod lunged, and Scar swatted him to the ground easily, holding the struggling fox to the ground with one paw. "Oh please, in what world does a fox beat a lion in a fight?" He leaned down and whispered sadistically in Tod's ear. "I see your female friend is pregnant." Tod froze, his whole body going stiff. Scar laughed. "I'll get to the short of it. I want the fawn, the rest of you can go." Vixey stood in front of Bambi in a vain attempt at protecting him. Scar looked down at Tod. "Unless of course, you'd rather I turn the female into my next meal. She looks more filling then the rest of you anyway."

"Tod don't listen to him!"

"I-I can't-" Tod fumbled on his words, torn.

...

A loud crack rang through the air, and Scar roared, releasing Tod as he stumbled back. Tod rose to his feet, seeing a bloody pucture in Scar's side. His ears twitched as Judy appeared next to him.

"What...you're helping now?"

"Just go before he gets his bearings."

"He'll just track us down again!"

"I'll make sure he won't" She fired another shot, and Scar roared in agony. The lion grabbed at something behind him, before hurling a glowing glass orb at Tod and Judy. The rabbit kicked the fox away, allowing the orbto shatter against her, bathing her in green smoke. Judy coughed, her body feeling tingly. She raised as shaky hand, watching as her fingers rapidly became stone, then her hand, then herm arm...

"So that's what it feels like, huh Nick?" After a moment of thought, she rushed forward, catching Scar in a full body tackle, sending them both over the edge of the ravine, Scar roaring loudly as Judy became completely englufed in stone. The two plummeted into the fog below. After about ten seconds, the sound of shattering stone reached the group's ears. Tod shakily turned to the others. Vixey as was trembling, and Bambi and Olivia looked to be on the verge of tears.

"...We have to go." With that the group took to running across the bridge, only to skid to a halt once more when they came to the other side. A small figure in a black, hooded cloak was inspecting a petrified lion cub.

"...Scar shouldn't have brought him here. Now the Order has lost him." The figure spoke.

"Uhh... Who are you supposed to be?" Tod asked, taking up a defensive stance.

"...It's said we were created by one man." The figure began. "I was one of that man's first creations, but people say I was also his greatest. I can't tell you my real name, but for now, just call me Zero." Zero turned, placing their hand on the petrified lion cub. "Don't worry, I'll take him to where the Order can't reach him" With that, Zero and the petrified cub vanished, leaving the group in stunned silence.

"...Bambi, you and Olivia go on ahead, we'll catch up." Bambi slowly and shakily walked on, the tiny mouse clinging to his ear.

"Is something wrong Vix?" Tod asked once the fawn was out of earshot.

"...Did you actually consider handing Bambi over to Scar?" Tod blinked, stunned.

"Wha-I-I've gotta think about you and the kids Vix!"

"Bambi's a kid too."

"Come on Vixey, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm dissapointed." She sighed. "Then again, I guess not all answeres are black and white, huh Tod?" She walked on without another word.

* * *

It was several hours before a green flash appeared, Maleficent striding towards the heavily injured lion sitting among the fragments of what was once a petrified rabbit.

"Not only did you fail to capture the fawn," She began. "But you also lost your nephew, and someone we needed to capture is now in pieces on the ground!" She hissed.

"Oh and I suppose you can do better?" Scar spat. Maleficent's eyes flashed with anger. With a green flash and a howl of pain, a pile of ash lay where Scar once sat. Maleficent silently summoned a searcher.

"You! Imputant beast!" She hissed. "Go get Gaston for me!"


	6. Chapter 6

"It looks abandoned..." Tod began, looking at the old cabin.

"Door's locked." Vixey said as she tried to open it. Then she looked closer. "No, wait. Not locked, the lock's broken. Nothing short of busting down the door is getting us in there."

"We could try unlocking the windows. We just need someone to get in there." He looked at the lock on the door. "It's an older style lock. One that a small creature can get through. Maybe we can get Olivia to-" Vixey promptly wacked him sharply on the head. "Ow! Vix!"

"We talked about this Tod! You can't just put the kids in danger like that!"

"How are we putting her in danger!? This place looks abandoned!"

"And what if it isn't, Tod. What if someone IS in there and they catch her!?"

"She's small. If she keeps low and hidden she can scope the-"

"Tod!" He jumped at her sharp tone, his ears flattening.

"Vix, I understand you're concerned. I am too. But this is the first place we've found since we left Zootopia. We may be able to shelter here for a while. We're all tired Vixey." Vixey huffed.

"Alright, fine. But get this into your head Tod." She stepped closer, her tone serious. "I love you Tod, but if either of those kids get hurt or even killed because of a decision YOU made, I. Will. Not. Forgive you."

"I'll... Keep that in mind..." Tod whimpered. With that he and Vixey walked over to where Bambi and Olivia were waiting.

"Olivia, I need you for something." Tod said, picking up the mouse gently and moving her to the house.

"...Vixey, why were you yelling at Tod?" Bambi asked worriedly. Vixey paused.

"Oh... Er... You heard that?"

"I have sensitive hearing."

"Oh... Uh... It's just..."

"You don't hate him, do you?"

"No dear. I could never hate him. His heart's in the right place, but he tends to do things without thinking them through." She shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about Bambi. It's just something that's between me and him."

"Ok..."

* * *

Olivia squeazed through the lock and into the cabin, the small mouse looking around cautiously. The place looked utterly abandoned, with dust and cobwebs all over the place. Shaking, she darted over to the nearest window, grabbing onto the old lock and lifting. It gave off a loud squeak that echoed through the house. Olivia froze, tense as she waited to see whether or not she hafmd alerted someone that may have been inside. After a few moments of silence, she timidly grabbed the lock and resumed lifting. Unaware of the small set of eyes peering at her from a rafter overhead. The eyes stared at her for a few moments, analyzing her as she struggled to lift the lock. After a few moments, the tiny figure spying on Olivia nodded, deeming the child mouse to not be a threat. The figure darted silently across the rafter and into a small whole that led to the attic. Meanwhile, Olivia had managed to lift the lock completely, allowing Tod to shove the window open from the outside. The fox moved back so he and Bambi could help Vixey through the window as Olivia sat back to gather her nerves.

* * *

Elsewhere, a figure ran through a dead forest, human in nature, but her features obscured by the purple cloak she wore. She stopped to get her bearings. The sound of rapid paws reached her ears as a ghastly white, demonic looking canine phased through a tree in an effort to lunge at her. She moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the beast as it managed to tear her bag. The creature skid across the ground as it snarled at the girl, preparing to lunge again, only to be stopped dead as the girl pointed her wand at the beast. In a flash, the beast was frozen in ice, letting out a pathetic, muffled whimper. The girl bent down to inspect her torn bag. There was a thud as Zero landed near her.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked nonchalantly.

"A Ghost Hound..." Zero pondered. "The Order only send those to track and kill. They wouldn't have sent one after a child without good reason."

"I'm thirteen. Not a child."

"You're close enough to a child, and they sent a Ghost Hound after you. A logical conclusion is that you habe something they want. And if your hiding your face, then they would consider you a high profile target otherwise. So, what do you have?"

"That's none of your business." The girl stood up, only for a large book to fall through the tear in her bag. Before she could react, Zero had snatched up the book and was looking at it in surprise.

"...You have a storybook... Kid, the Order will KILL you for this!" The girl snatched the book out of Zero's hand, stuffing it back into her bag before using her wand to repair it. "There's another thing. You're using magic, even though the magic that permeates the air is dying. That tells me that you have a powerful magical artifact in your possesion. Yet another thing the Order will have your head for."

"Yeah, well the artifact belonged to me long before they took over, so no way they're getting it."

"You have a deathwish kid." Zero murmured. "The artifact and the book will be safe with me if you just." Zero stumbled back as their hand was frozen to a tree with an ice blast.

"I can take care of myself." The girl said.

"...It's yours, isn't it? The storybook?" Zero asked, causing the girl to pause. "You're not with the Order, and anyone with enough power can erase what's in the books. But to actually write in them, you have to be the man who created all the storybooks, or the main character of the book. And that seems like the only reason someone like you would be willing to risk keeping the storybook." Zero narrowed their eyes, pulling themself free of the ice. "If that's so, then we have a lot to talk about, _Princess Sofia."_

"...No...We don't." Zero reached forward to grab her her arm, but Sofia recoiled, as if in fear. "No! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pointed her wand at Zero, and they were sent flying into a tree. Sofia then pointed her wand at the ground, dissapearing in a burst of magic as Zero pushed themself up.

"Princess Sofia... Her storybook ended when she was eleven years old, but she just said she was thirteen." Zero's gaze wandered to the frozen Ghost Hound. "So what happened in those two years to make her act like she has nothing left to lose. And..." Zero turned to leave. "She didn't look like she was afraid of me touching so much as she was afraid of being touched period." A burst of static reached Zero's ears.

 _"Are you talking to yourself again?"_ Zero sighed, pulling out a radio.

"Hello Webbigail. How's Dewey?"

 _"Stable. So what happened?"_

"What always happens since the Order took over. She wouldn't trust me. What's worse, she's going around with her own storybook."

 _"What!? How'd she get her hands on her own storybook!?"_

"That's the question, isn't it." With that, Zero turned off the radio before vanishing, leaving the small clearing empty, save for the frozen Ghost Hound.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you hate me?" Tod stopped, turning to face the fawn. He had decided to go around looking for food, and Vixey had suggested he bring Bambi with him as some sort of 'Bonding Experience.'

"N-no! I don't hate you Bambi. Why would you think that?"

"You and Vixey keep arguing about me."

"No, the arguments aren't about you persay, it's just... It's adult stuff, you'll understand when you're older and you have-" Tod cut himself off when he realized what he was saying. He shook his head. "No. I don't hate you, there's just a lot going on right now. Besides, having you and Oliva around can help us prepare for when our cubs are born... Even if you two are two completely different species... With completely different diets..." He smiled. "It's fine, really."

"Ok..." Bambi said softly, noticing that Tod's smile seemed a little forced. With that they continued on, Bambi pulling out and wilted plants that he and Olivia could consume, while Tod kept his eye out for any sources of meat. After a few minutes of silence, save for the crunching of snow beneath their hooves/paws, Tod threw out his paw, stopping Bambi in his tracks.

"Shhh..." The fox murmered, his eyes locking onto a lonely black rabbit. It almost seemed to good to be true. "Get down and keep quiet." Tod whispered as he lowered himself to the ground.

"One of my best friends is a rabbit." Bambi whispered.

"Is that them?"

"No, Thumper's gray..."

"Good enough for me." Tod snarled, leaping at the rabbit, only for said animal to bolt, causing Tod to faceplant into something hard. Bambi cautiously trotted up to him, the fox's tail twitching as he rubbed his nose.

"Are you okay Tod?" Bambi asked worriedly.

"Peachy..." The fox grumbled, looking up to see what he had just smacked into. He found himself looking into a face that was contorted into one of sheer terror. With a yelp, Tod leapt back in shock. It was then that he got a better look. The terrified face belonged to the petrified form of a young doe fawn.

"Why... Would this just be sitting out here?" Tod wondered aloud. He shook his head with a sigh. "Either way, there's nothing we can do for her, let's-"

"I know her..." Tod's mind ground to a halt as he processed Bambi's words. The fawn stumbled up to the statue, his face one of horror. "Faline?" He tried, his eyes brimming with tears. "N-no... You can't be... Y-you're s-supposed t-to..." With that, the fawn broke down completely, collapsing to the ground with heaving sobs. Tod cautiously reached his paw toward the fawn, then hesitated, not really understanding what to do. Yes, he had seen petrified victims before, but never in a situation like this...

"B-Bambi..." He tried. "I know it's hard. I know it hurts to see this, but you've gotta be strong. For her sake..."

"I-I..." The fawn sobbed. "I just everything to go back to how it was before... I want to run around and play with Faline in the fields... O-Or skate around on a frozen pond with Thumper, or play games with Flower..." With that, the tears started anew. "It's not fair! None of this is fair! Why did all of this have to happen!?" He cried. "Why..." He let out a heaving sob. "Why did they have to take my mother from me..." He whimpered. Tod sat there, silently taking in the fawn's surprising outburst.

"...I wish I could tell you kid... I really do..." Tod looked back to Faline's petrified form, the sight causing his mind to wanser back to that Zero person...

* * *

 _"I think you owe me some answers..._ " Zero stopped, pulling out their radio.

"Come again?"

 _"I've been risking my butt to help you out here Zero, and everything you've told me is extremely vague. I think you need to give me some more satisfying answers."_ Zero sighed.

"Fine, what do you want to know Webbie?"

" _The storybooks. You've told me that they're sought after by the Order and that they're dangerous to carry, but you've never explained why. What's so important about the storybooks?_ " Zero sighed.

"Well... I've told you how one man created us, the world we live in, and especially the storybooks, right?"

 _"At least twenty times."_

"Well, when he wrote the storybook, he essentially created us. A lot of storybooks remained in a dormant state until they were ready to begin their story, like yours. But that's beside the point. The storybooks contain magic that basically keeps us in this world. That is to say, they're tied to our very existence. If, say, your storybook were to be destroyed Webbie, you, Dewey, his brothers, Scrooge McDuck... You would all simply cease to exist. What's more, any character from the storybook in question is able to write in it. But, if they have enough power, they can make what they've written in it part of their reality." There was silence from the other end. Zero sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in Webby, but we need to focus on the task at hand. Are you sure she's here?"

 _"Y-yes. I've tracked her magical signeture. Just barely though. With how well she's concealed her signature it's no wonder she's been able to evade the Order. She must have had a talented teacher."_ Zero nodded, stepping cautiously forward into the trees, walking onwards for a few minutes before coming close to the spot Webby had indicated.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" Zero barely had time to process the shout before a blot of magic splintered the tree next to them. They ducked the second bolt that was launched at them.

"Sofia!" Zero shouted. "Sofia, I am not your enemy!"

"At what point do I need to shout that I need an adult before you leave me alone!?" Sofia called, sending another bolt of magic Zero's way.

"I AM and adult!" Zero shouted as they ducked.

"You're a pretty short adult!"

"I'm one of the oldest beings in this world!" Zero shouted, lunging forward and grabbing Sofia by the wrist. She screamed. It wasn't one of fear or one of those 'Help, get this creep away from me!' screams, but one of pain. Zero released their grip it surprise as Sofia fell to the ground. To Zero's surpise and shock, the area where they had touched Sofia was now covered it first-degree burns. Sofia shakily grabbed a fistful of snow and applied it to the burn area.

"I don't understand... Me touching you did THAT?" Zero murmered. Sofia picked up her wand and pinned Zero to a tree in a blast of magic as she stumbled to her feet.

"I told you not to touch me..." Sofia croaked.

"Why did my touch burn you!?" Zero demanded as they struggled to break free from the magical restraints. Sofia turned away, subconsciously feeling at the chain of a necklace that was subtly hidden around her neck.

"...My business is not your own." She stiffemed at the distant cry of a searcher, and began to shuffle away.

"Wait... Sofia, come with me. I can take you somewhere safe." Zero called.

"I don't need your protection."

"I'm trying to help you kid! That storybook in your possession is a death sentance!" Sofia stopped to ponder something, then slowly turned bag to Zero, aiming her wand at them.

"You want to help me?" She began slowly. "Then tell me where I can find Magica De Spell."


	8. Chapter 8

Zero huffed, their eyes staring down the tip of Sofia's wand.

"Magica De Spell!? Kid, you've officially lost it."

"I have my reasons." She flicked her wand. "Now, either you tell me, or I could just wipe myself from your memories and walk away. Which do you prefer."

"I just want to get you to a safe place kid."

"No you don't. You just want information that I have. If you wanted to help a young person get to safety, you would have taken that deer and his fox and mice companions to safety when you had the chance."

"...How-"

"Magic is more than just pretty flashes and bangs. All I needed was a minute in your head, and I now know things about you that you don't want anyone to know. Your motives, your age... Your real name..."

"So now you're invading my privacy?"

"You've been invading my privacy for the past two days, so don't act like you have room to talk."

"Why do you even want Magica?"

"I told you, my business is my own." Zero scoffed.

"Whatever, I don't know where she is anyway." Sofia was silent as she began charging a memory erasing spell.

"Whatever." A burst of static filled the clearing.

 _"Duckburg! Magica's in Duckburg!_ " Sofia shrieked, blasting wildly as Webby's voice startled her. She composed herself, then pointed her wand at Zero again.

"Who said that!? Who else is here!?"

"No one else is here."

"Don't lie to me, I heard a voice!"

"It was the girl on my radio!" Sofia blinked, eying them curiously.

"A... Radio?" The way she spoke heavily implied that the word was extremely foreign on her tongue. Zero sighed.

"It would take too long to explain."

"Whatever, she said Duckburg, right?" She stepped backwards, conjuring a portal as she did so, she stopped for a moment. "Don't follow me again." With that, she disappeared. A few moments after she left, the ice holding Zero shattered on its own.

"...Why did you tell her that Webby?"

 _"She didn't erase your memory so... You're welcome?"_ Zero's ear twitched.

"Yeah well, I'm not out of danger yet." they leapt behind a tree as a searcher flew towards the clearing. "It's gonna be a long day... Or is it night?"

* * *

Bambi hadn't moved much, staring forlornly at the petrified doe fawn. Tod sat nearby, silent.

*CLICK*

His ear twitched, and his fur stood on end. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the barrel of a gun glint...

It wasn't aimed at him.

The fox bolted forward, slamming into the fawn and knocking him off his feet just in time to avoid the gunshot the splintered the tree where Bambi had been standing a split second earlier. After a moment, an arrogant grunt reach their ears.

"It is only a waste of ammunition." A man stepped into the clearing, reloading his Blunderbuss. "No creature escapes the great Gaston forever. And with you in your current state, it won't even be called a chase!"

"Well, you're arrogant, aren't you?" Tod snarled. Gaston didn't respond. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Tod..." Bambi murmured. "My mother told me... Only a few humans can understand animals... I thought you knew that..." There was a click as Gaston raised his gun.

"Now, hold still!" The man shouted. In a moment's decision, Tod rushed forward, clamping his jaws around the man's leg. "Gah! Get off mutt!" He shouted, shaking his leg, though Tod held on firmly. Finally, Gaston aimed his gun. With a bang and a loud yelp, Tod collapsed to the ground, a large hole in his flank gushing blood. Gaston unsheathed his sword. "Fine, you'll die first." He grumbled as he raised the blade.

"NOOOO!" The loud bleat caught Gaston off guard as Bambi headbutted the man in the gun, sending him stumbling backwards until Gaston found himself impaled on a jagged tree brance. The man slumped, looking down at the jagged wood jutting out of his stomach.

"Gaston... The greatest hunter who ever lived... Bested by a weakened fawn... Who would have thought..." Gaston slumped over completely, and was silent. Bambi breathed quickly and heavily, stumbling over to the wounded fox.

"Tod! Are you okay?"

"Guh! That hurts!" Tod gasped through gritted teeth.

"You're bleeding!"

"I know!" Tod panted. "Help me, we gotta-" Whatever Tod wanted done went unspoken as the sound of rapid footsteps sounded from the nearby forest. After a moment, Zero burst through the trees, slidding to a halt at the sight of the two animals. They all stood in silence before the quiet was breached by unearthly shrieks in the forest. Zero walked forward, picking up Gaston's gun and ammo pouch.

"You two should hide..."

* * *

Sofia popped into existance on the outskirts of Duckburg, staring forlornly at the once lively town. She quietly reached into the neck of her robes, pulling out a beautiful amulet that was practically overflowing with magic. She looked from the amulet to her burnt arm, before closing her eyes and sighing.

"I promise... I'm going to set this right Amber..."


	9. Chapter 9

Zero in stood like a statue as they aimed Gaston's gun into the forest. Heavy thuds sounding as a thin, humanoid creature stumbled out of the forest. In place of hands were two long, jagged scyth blades. This was a creature known as a Reaper. The beast screeched and lunged at Zero with lightning speed, embedded a blade into Zero's shoulder before they could react. Zero grunted im pain, shoving the end of the gun into the creature's stomach and blasting a hole into it with the pull of a trigger. The creature collapsed as Zero stumbled back, clutching their bleeding shoulder. Zero looked down. "I should have listened to you... I should have prepared..." Zero whispered to no one in particular.

"Um... Mr. Zero?" The cloaked figure jumped, whirling around to face Bambi. "Uhh... I know you're probably busy, but Tod's bleeding really bad, and I don't know what to do..." Zero sighed.

"Alright, lemme take a look." Zero said as he stood, walking over to the wounded fox.

"Ngh..." Tod groaned. "Y-you!" he snapped at Zero.

"Sup?"

"You owe us answers! You know stuff, you know things about the Order! You owe us answers!" Zero sighed.

"Let's worry about getting your leg fixed up first foxy boy."

* * *

The silence was unnerving as Sofia walked the quiet, snow covered streets of Duckburg. A shuffle of movement caught her attention as shadow creatures suddenly surrounded her. Sofia sighed.

"All right then." Her wand transformed into a magic whip, which she promptly used to cleave the shadows in half. A force hit her from behind as a shadow raked its sharp claws into her back. Sofia his whipping the shadow across the face as she stumbled back. She turned the whip back into her wand, before sending out a pulse of magic, destroying the shadows surrounding her. She stood up, panting.

"Psst!" Sofia tensed, slowly turning towardsvthe sound. Peeking out of a nearby building was a young duck girl. "Over here, before more come!" Slowly and stiffly, Sofia made her way over to the young girl, who held the door open. "Come on." She said quietly as she led Sofia into the building and over to a large metal door. The girl pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and shoved it open to reveal a staircase. Sofia raised her eyebrow as she walked through the doorway. The duck girl shut the door, plunging them into complete darkness. Sofia illuminated the tip of her wand.

"Keep the light to a minimum. The shadows are attracted to it." Sofia blinked, and the light on her wand dimmed a little before the girls began walking down the steps.

"...Who are you?" Sofia finally asked.

"Webby Vanderquack!" The girl exclaimed. "I know your here for Magica, and I know I probably won't be able to dissuade you, so I figured I would at least make sure you don't rush in like a blind lunatic. Webby pushed open the door.

"Ngh!" Sofia grimaced as her wounds caught up with her. There was a click as she entered the room, and the sound of something inflating next to her. She turned and found herself facing an inflatable white... Thing?

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Do you you require any medical assistance today?" Sofia blinked, stupified by the sight. "I am detecting multiple lacerations and minor first degree burns. Would you like me to treat your injuries?"

"You may as well let him." A teen boy called from several computer screens. "Baymax will keep pestering you everytime you show signs of pain." Sofia hesitently reached out and poked Baymax. Feeling no pain, she sighed.

"Fine, you can treat me." She sat down to let Baymax treat her as Webby went into another room.

"By the way, name's Hiro." The boy said. A small lion cub padded over to Sofia, sniffing curiously.

"Hello...?" Sofia voiced.

"Nala." The cub responded.

"Hello Nala." Sofia responded. Hiro turned to her, surprised.

"Can you understand her!?" Sofia nodded, pulling out the amulet around her neck.

"My amulet gives me the power to understand animals."

"Huh, well what do you know." Hiro turned back to his computer as Sofia eyed Baymax, who was currently treating her burn.

"Hiro, did you make Baymax?"

"Well, it was actually my brother Tadashi who created Baymax." Hiro closed his eyes for a moment. "Tadashi's gone. And the original Baymax is trapped in another dimension. I built this one going off of Tadashi's notes."

"...Sorry... About your brother I mean." Sofia sighed.

"I am detecting that you are in great distress." Baymax spoke up. "Sometimes, talking about your feelings can bring relief." Sofia sighed.

"I lost my sister recently..." Hiro turned to her in surprise.

"Do you... Wanna talk about it?" Sofia closed her eyes.

"Sure..."

ENCHANCIA CASTLE: SIX MONTHS AGO; DAY OF THE ORDER'S TAKEOVER...:

The two girls were nearly out of breath as the ascended the staircase, an explosion knocking the blonde off balance. Sofia grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along.

"Sofia..." The blonde panted. "Can we rest for a moment, please?"

"Really not the time Amber!" Sofia responded as the reached the top of the staircase, only to be met with a burst of magic as a green feathered duck appeared in front of them.

"Oh... And why not?" Magica teased. "I say take a breather. It'll definitely make my job easier." She stumbled back as one of Sofia's spells struck her in the face. Her teasing smile turned to a grimace of anger. "You little-!" She flung a fireball at Sofia who promptly conjured a book into her hand. The fireball stopped a foot away, before dissipating. "Where did you get that!?" Magica demanded as Sofia dispelled the book. "How do you have that storybook!?" Sofia's response was to whip Magica across the face with magic. The sorceress grimaced, her face stinging. She conjured a spike out of thin air, sending it hurling at Sofia, who sidestepped and sent a magical blast into Magica's gut. The duck doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"You missed." Sofia stated. Though she raised her eyebrow when Magica snickered.

"I wasn't *cough* aiming for YOU." Sofia's breath hitched as she slowly turned, and her worst fears were confirmed as Amber stumbled back, the large spike impaled through stomach as she slumped against tge wall.

"A-Amber?" The blonde struggled to look up as Sofia rushed to her side. She slowly raised a bloody hand to cup Sofia's cheek, before falling limp. "Amber?" Sofia repeated as tears began to brim. Magica pulled herself up.

"And here I thought you were your realm's protector." Magica taunted. "But you can't even protect your FAMILY!" Something snapped inside of Sofia as she stood, slowly turning to Magica, her eyes burning with uncharacteristic hatred. Before Magica could react, Sofia had raised her wand.

"ULTIMA!" A massive blast of energy erupted from the wand. Magica had barely teleported away as the blast caught her arm. The blast proceeded to go through multiple walls where Magica had been standing, vaporizing both Enchancian soldiers and a majority of the Beagle Boys Magica had brought with her. Sofia slumped to the ground as exhaustion took hold, tears streaming down her face as shrme glanced at the Amulet of Avalor around her neck. The amulet shone with a faint glow, one that Sofia was all too familiar with as the very glow the amulet used to curse its wearer. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sob.

PRESENT DAY:

"I acted out in anger." Sofia explained. "And that caused innocent soldiers to die. Because of that my amulet cursed me. Now, when I make direct contact with someone, I suffer from burns. The longer the contact, the worse the burn."

"Wow..." Hiro muttered. "But, going after Magica won't lift your curse."

"I'm not trying to lift the curse. I'm trying to bring my sister back."

"Amd how exactly will going after Magica do that?"

"That's my business." Sofia responded.

"I know it's not the same thing, but..." Nala began. "My best friend Simba... He got himself petrified protecting me. And Zero brought Simba here recently but... We have no way of undoing the petrifaction..." Nala gasped as she thought of something. "Sofia, you have magic. Do you have any way of reversing petrifaction?"

"No, I don't." Sofia lied.

"Oh... Ok then..."

"What about the storybook?" Hiro asked. "How did you get it?" Sofia sighed.

ENCHANCIA CASTLE: TWO MONTHS BEFOTE THE ORDER'S TAKEOVER:

Sofia was confused. The last time she had been summoned to the Secret Library was just before Vor attacked. And now, out of the blue, she was called back two years later. With a feeling of unease, she entered the library proper.

"Ah, I was hoping to get your attention." Sofia jumped, spotting a small figure up in the ceiling rafters. "But where are my manners?" He jumped down, revealing himself to be a primarily black rabbit in blue overalls. "Name's Oswald." He held out a hand.

"Uh... Hello?" Sofia shook his hand, and Oswald suddenly shoved a book into her own hands. "Uhh..."

"That storybook is special." Oswald explained. It's tied to the existance of you, your friends and family, and this entire kingdom. If it's destroyed, you'll all simply-" He snapped his fingers. "-Cease to exist. So take good care of it."

"...Okay, this is all happening very fast. What's going on."

"Oh! Right! Probably should have explained first." He cleared his throat. "I've caught wind that something bad is going to happen soon. I've tried telling my brothers about it, but they thought I was being paranoid. So, I'm left with no other choice. From what I understand, you and two others will play a huge part in fighting back against this calamity."

"Me and two others?"

"You, who must learn one last lesson, and a young fawn who must learn to grow up and be brave."

"And the third?" Oswald shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is that the third is someone from an alternate world, that they're referred to as 'The Key of Light'." Oswald sighed. "I'm sorry that this is completely out of nowhere. I've told you all I'm able to. So please, just follow your heart."

"Wait!" Sofia tried, but Oswald had vanished.

PRESENT DAY:

"So a rabbit comes out of nowhere and says that you and two others are gonna play a major roll in fighting the Order?" Hiro recited. "That must have been a lot to take in..."

"You have no idea..." Sofia said lowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Zero calmly kicked some logs into the fireplace, his black coat stained with blood after having carried Tod back to the cabin. Said fox was laying on an old couch as Vixey fussed over his wound. Bambi sat nearby, Olivia peering over the top of his head. Up in the rafters, a small, unknown figure peered at the group curiously.

"...Nice place you got here." Zero spoke up.

"Thanks jerk." Tod huffed sarcastically. Everyone jumped as Zero shot a fireball from his hand, igniting the fireplace and bringing warmth to the cabin. He then jumped up onto an old chair, making himself comfy before turning to the group.

"...Many years ago, a man named Walt used the power of his dreams to create 3 worlds. The first world is slowly becoming complete as time goes on. The second world, the one we stand in now, was populated as Walt created storybooks, giving the denizens stories. As the creations lived their lives, the storybooks became active. The creation's existences are tied to the storybooks. The storybooks are destroyed, the creations cease to exist. Simple as that. The third world is highly similar to this one, but is splintered into multiple smaller worlds, as well as containing alternate versions of the denizens of this world. Also unlike this one, the third world isn't governed by storybooks, but by hearts."

"Um, Mr. Zero?" Olivia began. "What about the first world? What purpose does it serve?" Zero cuckled.

"The first world is meant to be Walt's greatest creation. Only when it is complete will its true purpose be served. When it will be complete, I can't say. It will be complete when all storybooks are complete, and Walt wrote countless storybooks. But I digress. The Order has the majority of the storybooks. And they're using them to track down the book's heroes. For what, I can't actually say. But tracking some of the heroes has proven difficult, even with the storybooks, because only a few people can actually tell how far along the books are. For instance, one of their targets is what the assume to be a fox cub living with a kind old lady, not knowing said cub is full grown and bleeding on what looked to be a lovely piece of furniture once." Tod blinked.

"So, we're all bound by storybooks Mr. Zero?" Bambi asked.

"...No. Not all of us. Before Walt dissapeared, he created three special characters that were not bound by anything. They exist solely on their own. These three he considered his sons. The Cat, his first but least known creation, the Rabbit, who Walt had lost, but eventually regained, and the Mouse, Walt's third creation, but regarded by many to be his greatest creation. In order to combat the Order, the three brothers split up to search for three to help turn the tides. Bambi is one of those three." The group jumped in surprise, though not as much as the fawn himself.

"M-me!?"

"Yes, you. The second has been found as well, but she's not in a very trusting mood at the moment. The third has yet to be found, but is said to come from the third world."

"How are we supposed to believe any of this!?" Tod snapped. "You're saying Bambi will help turn the tides in a battle that's already lost!? No offence Bambi. Even if this was true, how do YOU know all this stuff anyway?" Zero stood silent for a moment, before reaching up and tugging down his hood, showing his face in full, his large, circular ears casting an ominous shadow. It was a moment before Zero finally spoke:

"My name is Mickey Mouse, and I was Walt Disney's third creation."

* * *

The crunch of snow echoed through the area as the black and white cat trounced on, coming to a slow stop as he eyed an anomaly in the endless snow. Reaching down, he grasped the strange object, lifting it up to reveal a large, flowery, key shaped sword.

"...A Keyblade? How did it end up in this world?"

* * *

In an unknown black void, a teenaged girl floated silently, in some kind of deep sleep. Her body had taken on the appearance of fragile glass as she floated through the black void. Silence rang clear, barely even disturbed by the girl's soft breathing. The silence was finally shattered as a female voice rang through the void.

"Kairi?"


	11. Chapter 11

The girl floated alone through the void, unaware of her surroundings as she slept peacefully.

"...Kairi?" A quiet voice echoed through the void. And yet, the girl, Kairi, did not respond. "Kairi, it's me! You need to wake up." Silence echoed through the void. A bright flash of light erupted from nothing, and took the form of another girl appeared, her features almost exactly like that of Kairi's. This girl had long, blonde hair and a white dress. She floated over to the motionless girl. "Kairi, please wake up. You have to wake up!"

"She's broken..." The girl gasped, whirling around but finding no one but her and Kairi.

"Who's there?"

"Me? I have no name, no identity. Those were stole from me." The soundless voice responded. "You are...?"

"My name is Naminé!" The girl responded.

"Oh, a lovely name... So... Her?"

"Kairi? Xehanort struck her down to invoke Sora's rage."

"Xehanort? I am unfamiliar with that name."

"He was trying to take control of Kingdom Hearts!"

"Kingdom Hearts? That sounds more familiar..."

"What is this place? Where are we?" Naminé demanded.

"A nexus between our third world and the second world." Confusion spread across Naminé's face.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The response Naminé got was a powerful blow to the back. She staggered forward, mouth agape as she collapsed, her body slowly breaking apart in wisps of light.

"I'm sorry, but I've said too much already." Naminé looked up to see a girl about Kairi's age. She had orange red hair and wore a white dress. A gold colored Keyblade rested in her hand. "I have nothing against you, but I cannot let him find me. I am truly sorry." Naminé opened her mouth, but never got to speak as her body faded. The girl turned to Kairi's motionless form, before silently holding up a single dandelion, staring at it before letting it drop silently, with a sigh, she pointed her Keyblade at Kairi, and a thin beam of light erupted from the tip, striking Kairi in the chest and flooding the void with light...

* * *

"So as you can see, most of Duckburg is covered by Magica's shadow minions." Hiro explained as he gestured to the holographic map of Duckburg, which Sofia poked at curiously. "When not on Order business, she spends most of her time in Scrooge McDuck's money bin. Now, the shadows can only take form in unconcentrated light, hence all the working light fixtures out on the street. So, the best method would be to either go through the buildings, or shut off all the lights." Sofia nodded, shouldering her bag.

"Thanks Hiro."

"If you want, I can send Baymax-"

"No." Sofia interrupted. "You've helped me enough. I'm not having you needlessly endangering yourselves." Her eyes wandered to Webby, who was aiding her friend Dewey, who had a set of bloody bandages tightened around his waist and seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. Nala was off somewhere doing something.

"There's no problem with accepting help you know." Sofia shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry. Too many people gave gotten hurt because of me." She raised her wand, and dissapeared in a flash of magic, reappearing outside on a less illuminated street of Duckburg. She looked down, before quietly speaking, more to herself then anything. "Everyone who ever tried to help me only ends up hurt." She turned and walked on quietly, only to stop dead in her tracks as her Amulet let off a faint glow. She stared at the artifact in surprise, only for her hands to clench up as she felt a presence materialize behind her. She glanced back briefly, then her eyes snapped shut at the sight of the white haired woman. "Leave me alone."

"You called me here. Even if it wasn't your intent." Elsa responded, taking a tentative step forward. "I know what it's like, to want to protect people so much that you push them away. It's not the answer Sofia."

"Then what IS!?" Sofia snapped. Elsa shook her head, walking up beside Sofia.

"When I was struggling to control my powers, I pushed my own sister away, but it only caused more harm then good..." She sighed. It wasn't until my powers nearly killed her that I realized I needed her more than anything. The bonds we share are what makes us so strong."

"What, you're saying 'my friends are my power?' That sounds so cheesy."

"Maybe, but it's true." Sofia turned away. Elsa gave a sad smile. "All of your hurt, your worries... Just let it go." For some reason, Sofia couldn't help but wince at that statement. Silence dawned on her as the Amulet sent Elsa back to wherever she had been summoned from, leaving Sofia alone once again.

* * *

Bambi sat silently outside the cabin, pondering as Mickey silently walked up to him.

"I know it's a lot to take in..."

"How am I supposed to fight the Order?" Mickey sighed.

"You won't be alone in the matter."

"But I don't know what to do Mickey!" The mouse shook his head as he began to walk away from the cabin.

"I'm doing everything I can to help. Just please, don't do anything stupid." He vanished in the blink of an eye. From the cabin's roof, small, white mouse watched silently, before tightening her purple coat around herself and quietly slipping back through a hole in the roof, leaving Bambi alone.

* * *

Mickey silently reappeared outside of an abandoned city, his footsteps echoing silently. He froze as a presence made itself known, and he turned to see a black and white cat silently walking up to him.

"Julius, what-" The cat threw something to him, and Mickey caught it, his eyes widening as he stared at the flowery Keyblade. "Have you been messing around in the Third World again!? At a time like this!?"

"That's the thing little brother." Julius responded, his voice, as always, having a hint of bitterness. "I found that in THIS world."


	12. Chapter 12

_"I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me."_

 _"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"_

 _"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"_

 _"Sora, are you really— No. It can't be! I won't let him go!"_

 _"This time, I'll protect you."_

 _"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

 _"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."_

 _"Thinking of you, wherever you are..."_

* * *

"SORA!" Kairi yelped, bolting right up as she woke abruptly. She looked around wildly, taking a moment to calm herself as she took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in some kind of vast metropolis, though it was dark and appeared to be completely abandoned.

"What... Is this place?" She pondered to herself. "This isn't the Keyblade Graveyard." She murmured as she pushed herself to her feet. "Sora? Riku!?" She cast her eyes towards a skyscraper in the distance. "What kind of company sells just goggles?" She pondered as she stared at a building labled 'Google'. She shook her head. She was getting off topic! She thrust out her hand, attempting to summon her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, but to her shock, her hand remained empty.

"W-what? No! Come out!" She shook her hand wildly in an attempt to make her Keyblade appeared, but her hand remained empty. "What is going on!? What is this place!? Where's my Keyblade!?" Her thoughts were cut short as the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reached her. In moments, a young girl, dressed in a mint green hoodie with her ponytailed hair decorated with candy, rounded the corner and bolted in Kairi's direction, pursued closely by Ghost Hounds.

"Gang way!" The girl shouted as she closed the distance between her and Kairi, dissapearing in a flash of blue pixals before immediately reappearing behind the startled Keyblade Wielder, continuing to run as a Ghost Hound lunged at Kairi, who lifted up her hands in an attempt to defend herself. A barrier erupted around Kairi, who blinked as the Ghost Hound smashed snout-first into the shield.

'At least my magic still works!' She thought.

"Firaga!" Kairi shouted, launching a fireball at a Ghost Hound, which exploded in a burst of magic. "Blizzaga!" A blast of froze the remaining Ghost Hounds in their tracks. "Thundaza!" Powerful bolts of lightning rained down from the sky, utterly destroying the Ghost Hounds. Kairi panted, drained from having used all that powerful magic. In a flash of blue pixals, the little girl reappeared.

"Ok, that was pretty awesome!" The girl cheered. "I mean, if you hadn't done all the cool magiky stuff I would have been done for!" The girl paused, narrowing her eyes at Kairi. "You're not from here, are ya? Are you a hobo?"

"Wha- no I'm not a hobo! And I don't even know where 'here' is!" The little girl rolled her eyes.

"You're in the Internet, a-doy!"

"The... Internet?"

"Yeah, you know! The World Wide Web!"

"..."

"...You've seriously never heard of the Internet?" The girl sighed. Kairi shook her head.

"Look, never mind where I am. Where is everybody? This place is completely abandoned!" The girl shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing actually. I just woke up a while ago and everyone was gone. Shank, Yesss, KnowsMore, they're all gone." She turned around, wringing her hands as she appeared to be talking more to herself now. "I tried calling Ralph, but he's not answering any of my calls. I'm really worried..."

"This Ralph..." Kairi began softly. "You really care about him?"

"Well... Yeah..." The girl answered, turning around. "Ralph's my best friend. I don't know what's happening but I feel like he might be in trouble. I tried going back to the arcade to find him, but everytime I get close those weird monsters attack me."

'Those monsters...' Kairi thought. 'They're not Heartless, Nobodies, or even Unversed, so what are they?" Kairi shook her head.

"Look, I'm really confused about what's going on, but I'll do what I can to help you find your friend Ralph." The girl's eyes lit up.

"You will!?" Kairi nodded. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The girl practically shouted, jumping around excitedly. She stopped and held out her hand to Kairi. "Vanellope Von Schweetz, at your service!" Kairi smiled, shaking Vanellope's hand.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you Vanellope." At the moment Kairi happened to glance up, and her breath hitched. Standing nearby was a girl around Kairi's age, staring at them.

"Who's that?"

"Hm?" Vanellope turned, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "Who's who?"

"That girl, right there in front of you!"

"Kairi, there's nobody there."

"Huh?" The girl raised a finger to her lips, then vanished, leaving behind a solitary dandelion to float lazily to the ground.

'I don't understand. Who was that? Why couldn't Vanellope see her? And why...' Kairi placed a hand to her chest. 'Why do I feel so... Incomplete...'

* * *

"You think it may be the key we're looking for?" Mickey mused as he inspected the Destiny's Embrace.

"I think it's the weapon BELONGING to the key we're looking for." Julius huffed. "From what I've gathered in my journeys to the Third World, this specific Keyblade belongs to a girl named Kairi, a girl with a heart of pure light. A 'Key of Light'. You know, you should give the Third World a try Mickey." Mickey shook his head.

"I can't! If I run into the Third World's version of me it could be disastrous." He huffed, holding up the Keyblade. "Can you use this to track this Kairi girl down?"

"I think so. I don't know exactly how long it's been there but I'll give it a shot."

* * *

"Tod?" The fox blinked wearily, turning to look at the fawn approaching him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure kid." Tod yawned, moving so as not to put weight on his injured leg. "What's up?"

"Mickey said... I'm supposed to help beat the Order..."

"Yeah, he did..."

"But, I don't want to fight a war. I just want to mind my mother. I just want things to go back to the way they were supposed to be." Bambi sniffed. "Just a few days before the Order attacked, I was playing in the snow for the first time, Thumper was teaching me how to slide across the ice, and Flower was telling us how he had to hibernate. I just want thing to be like that again..." Tod sighed, scratching at his ear anxiously.

"Bambi... We can't choose the destiny laid out before us. You didn't choose for the Order to take your mother, Olivia didn't choose for her father to be taken... I didn't choose for my best friend to try and kill me..." Tod trailed off, Bambi cocked his head. "Look, just keep the people you care about close, or one day, they might turn on you. I speak from personal experience..."

* * *

Outside the cabin, on a nearby hill, there was a flash of darkness as Maleficent appeared, her eyes trained on the cabin.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." She growled, walking briskly toward the cabin. Nearby, an anthropomorphic fox maiden watched from behind a tree, her eyes widened in terror.


	13. Chapter 13

In the remains of Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin, atop a throne of coins sat a green feathered duck, flipping a coin in one hand. Her right arm, which was comprised of a silvery fluid metal, hung lazily over the makeshift throne. She held up the coin, staring into the head side.

"You may be wondering why I didn't just petrify you like your family and loved ones." She cast a glance to a series of petrified ducks, including two identical boys and a full grown duck in a sailor outfit. She then returned her gaze to the picture engraved in the coin. "Two reasons actually, Scroogie. First off, I wanted you to be fully conscious for any methods I uave of torturing you. Second reason..." She stood, walking smugly over to the petrified ducks. "I wanted you to be conscious for any method of torture I inflicted on THEM." She smirked. "Oh yes Scroogie, while they may be caught in a form of limbo, every single one if them-"

*CHINK*

Magica blinked, before turning to the sound with a irritated gaze.

"-Can very much feel every single act of torture I inflict on them!" She finished with a growl as she laid her eyes on Sofia. "Yes, I remember you, the little child from Enchancia. The so-called Protector of the Ever Realm. Hmph, some protector you are. Couldn't even keep your own sister alive."

"..."

"And yet you dare to come here, to MY domain! I don't know how you got this far but your road ends here!"

"..."

"Oh for the love of duck will you at least say SOMETHING!?"

"How's your arm?" Magica's eye twitched.

"You LITTLE!" She sent a blast of magic from her staff, and Sofia teleported away, leaving a pile of coins to be melted from the intense magical blast. Sofia reappeared about ten feet away. Magica caused a torrent of coins to erupt from under her, sending her flying into the air. Her staff glowed brightly, pulling Sofia close until her fingers closed tightly around the girl's neck. "Please." Magica scoffed, relishing in the girl's gasps for air. "I've been at this magic stuff far longer than you little girl." She tightened her grip, and Sofia began struggling. "I shall enjoy this very mu-" She released her grip on Sofia as a large, rocket powered fist sent her flying, leaving Sofia on her knees, very much startled.

"Your breathing seems to have become erratic." Baymax said as he appeared, donning red armor. "Do you require medical assistance?"

"Er... No. Thank you Baymax." The two turned as Magica stood, eyes aflame with fury.

"What NOW!?" She was suddenly drop kicked from behind by Webby. "YOU!?"

"FOR LENA!" Webby let out a war cry as she began pummeling Magica... Well, as much a a girl her age could pummel an adult sorceress anyway.

"Not really sure who Lena is..." Hero murmured as he walked up to Sofia. "Anyway, I you said you wanted to do this alone, but as a superhero I can't-" Sofia held up a hand to silence him.

"...Thank you Hiro. I need to get close to Magica, but she'll sense my teleportations. Can you distract her?"

"Can do." Hiro smirked. "Baymax, let's do this." The armor clad robot turned to Magica, who was using her magic tobhold Webby down as she turned her glare to Baymax.

"My programing prevents me from bringing harm to humans." Magica smirked. "You however, are a duck." Magica's smirk dissapeared. Baymax's fists noticably crackled with electricity as he turned his defibrillators up to full power.

"Oh dea-" Magica was cut of by an electrified fist to the face.

* * *

"So then Ralph went and made the entire volcano erupt, and the CyBugs all flocked to their doom, Turbo included. Haha.

Then Felix repaired the finish line and I crossed it. Lo and behold, it turns out I'm the Princess and ruler of Sugar Rush! Hey Kairi what are you friends like anyway?" Kairi jumped, dumbfounded by the ubrupt change of subject. She managed to compose herself.

"Well, Riku, he's kinda the serious one. Axel's a pretty nice guy once you get. And Sora's the lovable goofball."

"Is Sora your 'Special friend'?

"W-what!? Why would you think that!?"

"Cause ya started blushing when you started talking about him." Kairi let out a loud 'Eep!' and covered her face. Vanellope broke out laughing. "Man you are so bashful!" She teleported next to Kairi. "Anyway, shall we continue?"

"What's that you keep doing?" Kairi questioned.

"Huh? Oh, you mean my glitch? It's a bit of a fault in my code, but it's super useful."

"Your... Code? Wait a minute, am I in some kind of Datascape!?"

"That's one word for it I guess. Why's that suddenly a bad thing?"

"Because I'm a human being!" Vanellope stared for a moment, then glitched in surprise.

"Wait, as in a real live human!? For real!?"

"Oh it's for real." Kairi and Vanellope turned, and Kairi gasped at the sight of a muscular teenage boy in a black and white bodysuit. His helmet was adorned with the Unversed emblem, and even his Keyblade, which he kept pointed at Kairi, was black and white. "Hello 'Princess' Kairi." The Vanitas Remnant spoke lowly.

* * *

"One more step, and the pregnant one dies." Tod froze, glancing at Maleficent's staff as it pounted threateningly at Vixey's unconscious form. Bambi lay by her feet, a shaking mess. The cabin door lay in fragments. "A bunch fools. You all are. I wonder how you evaded us for so long. No matter. I have what I want." her arm jerked, and Tod briefly glimpsed Olivia, her mouth clamped tightly on Maleficent's hand, before she was hurled violently into a rock, before squeaking loudly as she was struck with a bolt of electricity. "Ugh! Filthy rodents everywhere." Due to her distraction, she didn't notice a second, white furred mouse sneak into her cloak. With that, Maleficent disappeared in a burst of darkness, taking Bambi with her. Tod rushed over to the limp forms of Olivia and Vixey.

"It's amazing she didn't recognize any of you." Tod whirled around, growling at the mysterious fox woman that had approached. "But perhaps... She was too focused on capturing the fawn to pay attention." She walked past Tod, inspecting Olivia and Vixey. "They require medical attention."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tod growled.

"Maid Marian." She murmured. "Listen, I know a safe place. I can take you all there. They can recieve medical attention."

"And how do I know I can trust you!?"

"You don't." Tod closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Please, Maid Marian, keep them safe, and when they wake up, just tell them I'm off doing something stupid again." With that, he began walking.

"What!? W-wait! The Order's Stronghold is in that direction!"

"...I know."


	14. Chapter 14

Kairi took a step back, her eyes locked on the figure in front of her.

"You're... Vanitas?"

"In a sense." The dark figure responded, throwing his Keyblade into the ground where it embedded itself. "I'm what was left over after Ventus and Vanitas struck each other down the first time. A fusion of an Unversed body and Vanitas' mind and powers. Actually, you could say that I'm even more powerful than the real Vanitas. That so called 'Master' Aqua sure had trouble beating me the first time she returned to the Keyblade Graveyard. You're probably wondering why I'm here though. You see, this world's Maleficent pulled me and one other Keyblade wielder here in order to help with her master plan. Guess you got pulled along for the ride on accident."

"What do you mean THIS world's Maleficent?" Kairi demanded. The Vanitas Remnant chuckled darkly.

"You don't get it do you." He summoned his keyblade into his hand, then charged forward, his attack cracking Kairi's hastily Kairi's barrier. "You're not in your world anyomore Princess. There is no Kingdom Hearts here, no Sora, no Riku..." He raised his Keyblade. "Let's make sure there's no Kairi either." He brought the Keyblade down, and Kairi landed on her back as he barrier shattered. He thrust the Keyblade forward, but only met solid ground as Vanellope grabbed Kairi and glitched them both onto a higher platform. The Remnant straightened up. "Don't interfere brat." He hurled his Keyblade, and Vanellope barely glitched away as it embedded itself in the wall where she had been. Kairi jumped off of the platform, but was quickly intercepted, being lifted up into the air as the Remnant's hand tightened around her throat. "No one's here to protect you, Princess."

"I don't... Need protection!" Kairi gasped. "I can fight my own fights!"

"Heh, sure you can."

"Hey jerkwad!" The remnant turned, then collapsed to the ground, releasing Kairi as his helmet was shattered from the force of Vanellope's blow. Kairi coughed as she landed, looking up to see what had happened, only for her cough to turn into sputtering chokes as she saw Vanellope, panting, with the Remnant's Keyblade in hand. The Remnent stumbled up, a piercing yellow eye not unlike that of a Shadow Heartless glaring from within the shattered portion of the mask.

"How!?" The being demanded. "How are you able to use that Keyblade" Vanellope cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, I just picked it up." The Remnant's hand shot out, and the Keyblade reappeared in its hand.

"You're wasting your time brat! You won't find your friend in Game Central Station. The Order already has him."

"What Order?" Kairi demanded as she pushed herself to her feet. The Remnent scoffed, vanishing in a shroud of darkness.

"Who the heck was that guy!?" Vanellope questioned, but something else was on Kairi's mind.

"He said... There was another Keyblade wielder with him?"

'The one who cut me down' Kairi flinched, rubbing her head at the soundless voice that had entered her thoughts.

"Wha... Who-"

"Kairi come on!" Vanellope yelped, grabbing Kairi's hand while glitching. "We gotta get to Game Central Station!"

* * *

"Why is it that ALL of my recent plans get waylaid by CHILDREN!?" Magica snapped, taking a moment to blast Webby away. "And now you've gone and added robots into the mix!? Seriously, where do you get these guys?" She asked the dime imprisoned Scrooge, who merely rolled his eyes. Magica was grabbed from behind by Baymax. With an aggravated growl, she imbued her staff with magic and used it to pierce Baymax's armor, puncturing him and causing him to rapidly deflate.

"Oh no." The robot said as he became a pile of balloon and armor.

"That's ENOUGH!" Magica slammed her staff into the ground, generating a magical shockwave that froze Webby and Hiro in place. Magica straightened up, panting. She stopped, her face flashing to annoyance, before she whirled arpund and aimed her staff at Sofia.

"I must say, out of all that have ever opposed me, you are by far the most annoying."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sofia responded bitterly. Magica sneered.

"There's no way you can overpower me, Princess Sofia. Any last requests before I turn you to stone?"

"Just one, actually." She stepped forward, locking eyes with Magica. "I wish... For you to be imprisoned inside this amulet." Magica's face was crippled into surprise.

"Wait, what?" In a bright flash, tendrils of magic erupted from the Amulet of Avalor, coiling around the surprised duck's wrists. "WHAT!? NONONONOOO! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" She screamed as she attempted to use her staff, only for the tendrils of magic to grab it and the staff's magic to fizzle out. "LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEEE!" She shrieked as the Amulet pulled her in with a bright flash. When the light faded, Magica was gone, her staff dark and lifeless, and Sofia's amulet had turned a dark violet. All around Duckburg, Magica's shadow minions dissipated into nothingness, while the dime that imprisoned Scrooge flashed, and the aged duck appeared on his feet.

"Curse me Kilt." The duck murmured, rubbing his neck. "I can see why she hated the dime so much. My neck is stiff as a board." Hiro walked up to Sofia, who was inspecting her amulet.

"Will Magica being in there effect it in any way?"

"She won't be in there long enough to learn how to influence it."

"What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I'm... Going to make a bargain."

"With who?" Sofia was silent. "Look, we can go with you if you want, we can-"

"Hiro," She inturrupted. "I may be a Princess, but I assure you I can take care of myself. The guy I'm going to see wouldn't appreciate the extra company anyway. Besides, you should probably be fixing Baymax." She noted the deflated robot, who blinked silently. She pondered something for a moment, then leaned over and gave the surprised boy a quick kiss on the cheek, ignoring the slight burning sensation the brief contact gave. "Thanks anyway." She turned away from the red faced boy. "He's cute, now that I think about it." She muttured under her breath. She picked up her bag, blinking briefly as it felt heavier than usual. After a moment, she shrugged it off and continued on towards her next destination. Webby walked up to Hiro.

"Is Nala in her...?"

"Yep." Hiro responded.

"Should we tell Sofia?"

"I... Really don't know..."

* * *

Bambi tried not to shrink away as he stared at the green faced woman through the bars of his cell.

"You, I must say, are an annoying pest for a herbivore." Maleficent sneered.

"I... I'm not afraid of..."

"Even if you are not, that bravery will not last long."

"Why do you want me so badly?" The evil fairy smirked.

"The gears of fate are always turning. I simply wish to stop them where they stand."

"I-I'm not afraid! Kill me if you want."

"Kill you? No... I only wish to break you." She slammed her staff to the ground, and in a flash, a form appeared and slumped to the ground beside her. Bambi's eyes widened.

"Mother?" The doe's head shot up, her eyes wide.

"Bambi!?" She bleated as Maleficent grabbed her head.

"She... Is not instrumental to my plan." A wisp of magic shot from the head of the staff, cutting deep into the doe's throat. Bambi watched in horror as his mother slumped to the ground, blood pooling from the massive slit in her neck as she shuddered.

"NO!" Bambi shouted, tearing up. "NO! STOP IT!" Maleficent lifted her staff coldly towards the fawn, before footsteps caught her attention. She turned to see a raven haired boy with a black coat and a feathered hat. His the shadows his hat created obscured his eyes.

"What do you want boy?" The fairy demanded. The boy was silent for a moment, before summoming a Keyblade and pointing it at her.

"Watch your tone lady." He glared silently before continuing. "That weird witch doctor guy says we've lost contact with Magica." Maleficent huffed.

"You fools are dropping like flies. I will deal with YOU later." She shot at Bambi as she walked away, leaving the fawn nearly catatonic from shock. The boy smirked, then walked after her. Up above, a small white mouse watched the young fawn with worry on her face. After a moment, she began descending toward him.


End file.
